LA CONEXION
by cosmonautic
Summary: La historia de la busqueda de poder de snoke


LA CONEXIÓN.

Habiendo, Kylo Ren, renunciado al entrenamiento de su tío y cometiendo el mismo acto genocida de su abuelo Anakin; Kylo Cae bajo el entrenamiento del líder snoke, quien había recurrido no solo a el, si no a otros jóvenes sensibles a la fuerza que deambulaban por la galaxia.

Entre ellos me encontraba yo, Sarabi, en ese entonces era una niña de 10 años, trabajaba en una granja del planeta chandrila. Soy hija única de una familia de granjeros que, cuando llegó la tropa de snoke buscando jedis escondidos por la galaxia, me incitaron a unirme a la nueva orden pensando que podría ayudar en el cometido. Aunque mis padres no sabían que mi debilidad, se encontraría en la base Starkiller.

Entrenada por diferentes personas, comencé a controlar mis poderes, y es cuando fui asignada a Kylo Ren.

Era un día frío, común en ese condenado planeta cubierto de nieve. Me había levantado temprano porque se me había comunicado el día anterior que sería reasignada a otro entrenador. Como siempre comí, me duché y me puse mi ropa de entrenamiento. Cuando caminaba por los corredores de la base, sentí un escalofrío en la espalda, algo no andaba bien y mi instinto lo sabía. Cuando llegué al salón de entrenamiento estaba Hux, con su abrigo negro y sus botas relucientes.

\- Buenos Días.- dijo Hux con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, este tipo no era de mi agrado y no es que necesitara recurrir a la fuerza para saber lo testarudo que era. Creía en la fuerza más por miedo que por fe.

\- Buenos Días comandante Hux, ¿Que hace usted aquí? ¿Acaso no tiene asuntos más importantes que atender, en lugar de venir a husmear quien es mi nuevo entrenador?

\- Te sorprendería saber todo lo que _yo_ sé acerca de tu nuevo entrenador. En realidad no es algo que me preocupe, lo que si me preocupa es el papel que tomaras desde hoy en esta base. Estas operaciones son importantísimas para el camino de la nueva orden, y quiero asegurarme de que una campesina como tu, no lo arruine.

Sentí como la cara se me encendía de ira, cuantas veces mas tendría que probar lo comprometida que estaba con la nueva orden para que los lideres dejaran de tratarme como una simple 'Campesina'.

En ese mismo momento algo me distrajo de mis pensamientos, una presencia fuertísima, algo que me hizo sentir diminuta, esa sensación solo la había experimentado cuando conocí a Snoke. En la puerta del salón se escucharon unos _beeps_ y luego se abrió. Una figura altísima, vestida de negro, algo encorvada y con una mascara que no dejaba ver sus ojos, entro por esa puerta. Era Kylo Ren, el Segundo al mando dentro de la base. Lo único que sabía sobre Ren era su posición dentro de la base, su nombre y el tipo de vestimenta que usaba, pues jamás se había topado con él.

\- Ren, ella Sarabi, una mucha….-

\- No necesitas presentarla, puedo saber lo que quiera de ella cuando yo lo decida.- interrumpió Ren con su voz metalizada por culpa de ese casco.

\- Bueno, entonces… me retiro, como dijo sara, tengo cosas mucho mas importantes que atender, pero recuerda Ren, no puedes arruinarlo esta vez, sabes que los aliados son importantísimos para nuestros objetivos.- dijo Hux mientras abandonaba el salón.

Ren comenzó a pasearse por el salón, nadie hablaba, no quería ser yo la primera en abrir la boca. De repente se detuvo, giro su cabeza hacía mi y comencé a sentir un leve zumbido en la cabeza y luego una sensación de sueño me invadía, supe que el estaba tratando de entrar en mi cabeza, para saber quien era; me opuse y lo 'bloquee'.

\- ¿qué estas haciendo?- me preguntó algo ofuscado

\- no estoy familiarizada con la invasión del espacio personal, aun cuando tienen poderes para hacerlo, que no se te olvide que estamos en igualdad de condiciones.-

Sentí como se burlaba de mi bajo su mascara.

\- como tu entrenador, exijo que me dejes indagar en tu mente, necesito saber cuan comprometida estas, necesito saber en que forma llegaste aquí y porque snoke confía tanto en ti.

Sus ultimas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza, 'snoke confía en mi', ¿que tenía yo que otros no tenían?

\- fui descubierta por los seguidores de snoke, en mi pueblo natal, llegué aquí con la confianza de poder ayudar a reestablecer el orden de la galaxia. Si me preguntaras no te ocultaría nada pues no tengo nada que ocultar.

Se me acerco violentamente, como un perro que necesita olfatear algo, me sentí intimidada, un poco asustada… no un poco no, muy asustada, su mascara y su altura asustarían a cualquiera.-

Puedo notar algo diferente en ti, no se aun que es, pero ten por seguro que algún día lo descubriré, y si es algo que pueda dañar nuestros planes…- dejo de hablar en ese momento, fue una amenaza intrínseca.

Comenzamos a entrenar en ese momento, no hubo grandes lecciones, si no más bien un repaso de todo lo que había visto antes, control de la fuerza sobre los objetos, uso de la fuerza mental, manejo del sable, en fin.

\- supongo que snoke estará feliz del reporte que enviaré, has demostrado gran carácter y habilidad, quiero verte mañana en la sala de controles.- Abrió la puerta y se fue.

No puedo describir con claridad mis sentimientos en ese momento, me sentí feliz porque unos de los favoritos de snoke me dijo que estaba bien, que era hábil, eso quiere decir que grandes cosas podrían ser destinadas para mi desde ahora en adelante, pero sentí miedo, un miedo inexplicable, me sentí vulnerable cerca de el, como un insecto que puede ser aplastado en cualquier momento.

Cuando volví a mi apartamento, la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, me sentía mareada, tenía el estomago revuelto y la sensación de pesadez invadió mi cuerpo otra vez, creo que me desmayé por unos minutos, pero cuando me recupere, tuve la sensación de no haber experimentado ninguno de los síntomas anteriores. Seguí mi rutina de siempre, comer, ducharme y descansar, aunque esta ultima tarea no la cumplí muy bien, apenas apoye mi cabeza en la almohada las palabras de Ren daban vuelta en mi cabeza 'Snoke confía en mi, Snoke estará feliz' si es que snoke experimentara esos tipos de sentimientos.

A la mañana siguiente, me dirigí muy temprano a la sala de controles, allí me encontré a Hux y a Ren.

\- Buenos Días Sarabi, ¿Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento ayer?- se giro y supe que en realidad no estaba interesado en saber. Mientras Ren estaba mirando por un ventanal la nieve caer.

\- ¿puedo saber porque fui llamada?- dije con tono de aburrimiento.

\- en un momento mas nos reuniremos con el líder snoke para que te diga cuales serán los nuevos pasos a seguir, Felicitaciones, ahora eres parte oficial de la nueva orden, solo espero que tengas mas autocontrol que otros simpatizantes.- Dijo mientras dirigía estas ultimas palabras a Ren, este se giró enfurecido

\- ¿podrían ustedes aclararme el camino antes? ¿Decirme que esta pasando? ¿Decirme porque ahora soy parte 'oficial' de la nueva orden?- estaba ofuscada, confusa, tenía tantas preguntas y sentía que nadie tenía ganas de responderme.

\- Debes controlar esa ansiedad, debes aprender que cada cosa tiene su tiempo y su vocero, nosotros no podemos decirte la voluntad del líder snoke, debe ser el, en persona y con sus propias palabras.- me reprendió Ren mientras apretaba su puño.

Sonó un intercom y se escucho una voz: " _se le solicita al comandante hux y compañía dirigirse a la sala de proyección"_

¿Proyección? ¿Que acaso no debía ser _en persona_? Nos dirigimos hacia un largo pasillo, caminé con paso veloz, pues Hux y Ren me superaban en tamaño, cuando ya casi estaba jadeando, nos detuvimos. Entramos a un salón enorme donde había una gran silla, supe que ahí se proyectaría la imagen del líder snoke. Hux estaba impaciente, golpeaba la punta de su pie con el piso creando un ruido desesperante, Ren Estaba con sus manos cruzadas por la espalda. De repente la magnificente figura de snoke fue proyectada, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido y sentía que se me saldría del pecho. El confiaba en mi, el estaba feliz de mi avance.

\- Que bueno verlos.- dijo con una voz envolvente

Hux sonrío y respondió con la cabeza en señal de cordialidad, Ren y yo le hicimos la reverencia que se nos enseñó, en ese momento giro la cabeza para mirar a Ren y estaba poniendo sus manos a los costados de su casco, cuando un ruido de presión sonó en su casco y lo retiró de su cabeza. Ahora si, ahora si que pensé que moriría, jamás habría pensado que detrás de esa mascara se encontrara un hombre como el, su cabello oscuro y ondulado flotaba en el aire y su cara alargada era pálida, su nariz era larga y le daba dureza a sus facciones, sus labios eran carnosos y de un rosa pálido. Aunque era la primera vez que lo veía, algo me era familiar, supongo que me auto convencí para no sentir eso que me estremecía.

\- Te doy la bienvenida Sarabi, me alegra saber que pasaste todos tus entrenamientos y que eres parte oficial de la nueva orden, quiero que sepas que cada uno de nuestros aliados son parte importante de la orden y personas como tu son siempre requeridas, sabemos que personas sensibles a la fuerza deambulan por la galaxia sin rumbo, después de que Luke Skywalker desapareciera del mapa. Te necesitamos para que los reclutes de la misma forma en la que has sido reclutada.- Dijo Snoke en un tono solemne. Sus palabras no me asustaron, por lo que supuse que toda la ansiedad anterior fue respuesta a otra cosa, que en ese entonces no podía responder aun.

\- Estoy muy agradecida con la oportunidad que se me ha entregado, Líder. Espero ser de su entero agrado y siempre estaré a su disposición y haré lo que se me sea requerido.- sentí la mirada de Ren clavada en mi, cada vez que el me miraba sentía el cuerpo pesado, esa era la forma que tenía para darme cuenta de que me observaba, supongo que siempre estaba tratando de saber que era lo sentía o pensaba.

-Hux, Le pido que le de el itinerario de planetas a visitar a nuestra querida Sarabi, y que la ponga al tanto de todas las cosas que están pasando.- Dijo Snoke dirigiendo su mirada hacia Hux.- y a ti Kylo Ren, Le pido que jamás le quite la vista a nuestra querida… _amiga_.-

Esa ultima palabra no la entendí muy bien, me desconcertó, pero en realidad estaba mas preocupada de cumplir con lo que se me pedía que de entender a la perfección las palabras 'solemnes' de nuestro líder snoke.

La proyección se termino, Ren volvió a ponerse el casco y Hux me dirigió a una sala de reuniones, ahí se encontraban varios comandantes y lideres de grupo, entre ellos estaba una figura alta con un traje de storm trooper plateado, era de apariencia amenazante.

\- Les presento a Sarabi, Ella comandara la reclusión de nuevos 'cadetes' sensibles a la fuerza, como sabrán, nuestro líder es un ferviente de la fuerza y piensa que es indispensable encontrarlos antes de los encuentre la resistencia.- dijo Hux.

-¿acaso tu no crees que la fuerza es indispensable para la nueva orden?- dijo Ren, Quien estaba parado detrás de mi, como si solo fuese un espectador de la escena.

-lo que yo piense querido Kylo, no es importante en esta reunión.- dijo soberbiamente Hux sin dirigirle la mirada.

Sentí las miradas sobre mí, con el peso de la responsabilidad de decir algunas palabras:

\- Buenos días, ya saben mi nombre, espero llegar a conocerlos mejor, quiero que sepan que estoy comprometidísima con la causa y que haré lo que este a mi alcance para poder reestablecer el orden en la galaxia.- esperé alguna reacción pero fue inútil.

Los hombres de abrigos negros se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la puerta, noté que los que estaban bajo el mando de Hux, no confiaban en la fuerza. Se retiraron todos con excepción del trooper plateado.

-Soy Phasma.- dijo y extendió su mano para saludar, algo raro sentía en su voz, algo que la hacia no tan automatizada como al resto de los troopers

\- Soy Sarabi.- le dije sonriente, necesitaba hablar con alguien mas que no fuesen mis entrenadores, Ren, Hux y los troopers que se me asignaban como guardias.

\- Soy la capitana….- descubrí porque su voz se me hacía extraña su voz.- de las tropas, yo te presentare a los mejores soldados que tengo para que comiences tu travesía por la galaxia. Debo admitir que me sorprende tu ascenso, desde Ren que no se ha visto a otro… 'Fuerza-sensible' en la base, que haya sido presentado _así_ , supongo que debes ser especial.- me toco el hombro, como si sintiese algo de lastima por mi. Me sonrío y se fue del salón.

Aún estoy confundida acerca de lo que debo hacer aquí, se me han dado instrucciones vagas, se que debo reclutar, tengo el listado de planetas pero aun así tengo la sensación de no saber que estoy haciendo, todos me miran como si estuviese caminando hacia una horca o algo parecido. Como deseo tener a mis padres cerca.

Esa misma tarde fui llamada por Phasma y Hux a discutir todas mis dudas, por primera vez en años, me sentí importante, sentí que era parte de algo más grande. Lo único que debía hacer era llegar a un planeta, esperar el llamado de snoke y convencer a los jóvenes que yo creyera más virtuosos para ser traídos a la base y comenzar el entrenamiento.

Me dirigí minuto después a mi apartamento, contentísima, confiada y agradecida, nada podría quitarme la sonrisa de la cara. Fui a la cocina, me preparé algo para comer, algo con sentido de premio a mi esfuerzo, puse mi música, canté, bailé, estaba tan feliz de mi nueva misión, todo el trabajo valió la pena, todos los enojos, todos los arrebatos, TODO valió la pena.

Después de comer, sentí las nauseas, el mareo, la pesadez, supe que en sus aposentos, Kylo trataba de entrar en mi mente, no se porque me puse de pie de un salto y fue cuando volví a desmayarme. No se cuanto tiempo habrá pasado, pero desperté en mi cama, pensé que tal vez fue el trooper que siempre esta parado fuera mi cuarto quien me había arrastrado hasta mi cama o tal vez fui yo misma antes de desmayarme. Pero no, había sido él, Kylo, estaba parado en el dintel de la puerta, como un fantasma, observando, terrorífico, mil preguntas pasaban por mi mente ¿como entro? ¿Hace cuanto que estaba ahí? ¿Porque me persigue?

\- abrí la puerta de manera 'legal', estoy aquí desde hace casi un cuarto de hora y te persigo porque hay algo en ti que me _causaba_ curiosidad.- hablo claro, estaba sin el casco pero aun así no podía ver su rostro.

\- ¿acaso ya no te causo curiosidad?- le dije tratando de ser fuerte.

-No, ya no. Cuando te desmayaste tuve acceso ilimitado a todo, tus sentimientos infantiles no te llevaran a ningún lado, ya olvídate de tus padres y comienza a comportarte como una líder mas de la orden. Necesitas mas entrenamiento en tu bloqueo mental.- se dio la vuelta y se puso a jugar con una naranja en el aire.

Lo notaba extraño, como si tuviese algo con lo que me apuñalaría en cualquier momento.

\- Y ese escalofrío que sientes en la espalda cuando me ves, eso, es amor y no hay cabida para el amor en esta base.- se dio la vuelta, soltó la naranja y se fue con el casco debajo del brazo.

¡QUE DIABLOS SE CREÍA ESTE TIPO QUE VENÍA A MI APARTAMENTO A HABLARME ASI!, tenía tanta rabia que me tire a la cama, rígida, enfurecida, golpee almohadas, tire las frazadas lejos, ¿yo? ¿Amor? ¿Por el? ¿Es que acaso estaba loco?, que me parecieran atractivos sus labios, su pelo ondulado, sus ojos profundos y oscuros como el cielo, su ímpetu, su confianza… ¡OH por dios! Tiene razón, estoy enamorada de el, pero no, no es amor, es encantamiento, inconcientemente lo necesitaba, hasta ese momento me dí cuenta que cuando estaba entre la gente lo buscaba, cuando no me miraba lo sabía y eso me enfurecía, ¿como no me dí cuenta antes? ¿Por qué deje que el lo descubriera? ¿Por qué me desmayaba cuando el sobrepasaba cierta frontera de mi mente? ¿Qué era lo que el hacía en mi? ¿Será acaso que mi debilidad por el se demostraba así?

Estuve despierta muchas horas, hasta que mi cerebro se agotó y me dormí, no dormí bien, tenía cambios de temperatura, me dolía la cabeza, me despertaba para luego dormirme de nuevo.

Cuando desperté quise ir a hablar con el, explicarle que probablemente lo que el dedujo como amor, era solamente, respeto o que sé yo. Lo busqué desesperadamente por horas y no lo encontré, pero encontré a Phasma.

\- ¿Dónde esta Ren? Necesito hablar con el, es urgente.- le dije con ojos de desesperación, sentí que si no me controlaba me pondría a llorar.

\- Ren esta en una misión en Jakku, Encontraron a un piloto de la resistencia con los mapas que lo llevarán a Luke Skywalker.-

-¿Qué? ¿En jakku? ¿Cuándo volverá?- la tome de los brazos y le rogaba esa información.

\- es relativo querida, podría ser solo por esta noche, podría demorarse tres días.- movía su cabeza como si estuviese siendo interrogada por el mismo snoke, la solté, no sabía que podía causar ese efecto en la gente, la capitana Phasma tenía miedo, tenía miedo de mi.

Me dí media vuelta y volví a mi cuarto, ¿Por qué estaba tan desesperada por encontrarlo? ¿Será que si estaba enamorada de el?

Me había quedado dormida cuando de repente escuche muchos pasos por el pasillo, los troopers se dirigían rápidamente al hangar principal, tome algo para abrigarme y los seguí. Cuando llegué al hangar pude ver la nave de Ren aterrizando en la pista, los troopers se alineaban, de la nave salio vapor, sonaron las puertas y se abrieron, ahí estaba el con su larga figura encorvada, se bajo a paso raudo de la nave, apuntando a los troopers que debían hacer, traían al piloto como prisionero, lo llevaban arrastrando por los brazos. No quise quedarme ahí, no estaba lista para ver semejante escena, no es que no supiese que se hacía en esas misiones, se que inocentes mueren, pero no quería verlo, simplemente me pareció horrendo.

Me dí vuelta, intente borrar esa imagen de mi mente, trate de controlar mi respiración, ¡Santo Dios! Ahora era una de ellos y en algún minuto eso me iba a tocar a mí, no quería, me negaba a hacer eso. Hux apareció frente a mí y me miro burlonamente como siempre. Utilice la fuerza para entrar en su mente, obviamente lo notó, _'no llegaras a ningún lado haciendo lo que haces pequeña estupida',_ así que eso pensaba el de mi, pensaba que era una debilucha, que nunca llegaría mas allá de ser una simple reclutadora. La falta de fe de hux no podía quedarse así. Lo miré desafiante, pero no le dije nada, un acto vale más de mis palabras. Me fui a mi cuarto.

Camine por los pasillos como una muerta viviente, pensando en como me sobrepondría a todo lo que se me viene, llegué, entre al baño, prepare la tina, quería sacarme esa sensación de culpabilidad que sentía. Fui a mi cuarto cuando sentí una voz:

-No debes sentirte culpable, tú no debes ser como yo si no quieres. Se te asigno el reclutamiento porque snoke sabe que aun eres sensible a algunos métodos.- estaba escondido en el rincón de la habitación, escondido entre las sombras.

-Me gustaría que dejaras de entrar en mi habitación sin mi consentimiento.- le dije como si no me importara que estuviese ahí, mientras buscaba ropa cómoda para ponerme después de mi baño.

-Yo sé que no te molesta, de hecho supe que me buscaste durante la mañana, así que deberías alegrarte de que vine.- salio del rincón y pude ver su rostro, limpio, sin culpa. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

-Yo no estoy a favor de la tortura Ren, aprendí que hay mejores métodos de persuasión.- quería acercarme a el y abrazarlo, no sé porque tenía esas ganas, no se porque peleaba con el cuando en realidad lo único que quería era sentir su cuerpo cerca.

Ren hizo un gesto con su boca, se reía de mí, se reía de mis convicciones.

-¿para que me buscabas hoy en la mañana?- estaba literalmente sobre mi, podía sentir su respiración tan cerca, mis piernas temblaban, mis manos sudaban, mi garganta estaba seca y mi corazón latía rapidísimo, sabía que el lo sentía, de algún modo el tenía acceso a mis síntomas físicos.

-Es… sobre lo que viste mientras estaba desmayada- le dije con voz temblorosa, me aleje de el y le dí la espalda, si no lo miraba, a lo mejor me sentía menos nerviosa, comencé a jugar con mis dedos.- lo que viste no es amor, lo que viste es el respeto que siento por ti, respeto por todo lo que proyectas, a lo mejor, sí, quede un poco embobada cuando vi tu rostro el día que nos reunimos con snoke, pero es que debes entender que nadie se espera a alguien como tu debajo de esa mascara.- abrí los ojos, mire al horizonte y me arrepentí automáticamente de lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Alguien como yo? ¿A que te refieres?- me acorralaba, daba pasos y yo los esquivaba, ¿Cómo le explicaría?

-Alguien joven como tu, creía que debajo de esa mascara se escondía alguien mas como Darth Vader.- ¡Dios no, no dije eso! ¡Porque cuando quiero arreglar las cosas termino empeorándolas!

-¿Crees que no soy como Darth Vader? ¿Tu crees poder hacer comparaciones entre el y yo? Tu no sabes nada niña estupida.- se enfureció, apretó su puño, golpeo un muro, se acerco a mi y me grito enfurecido.

Caí de rodillas y comencé a llorar, lo siento pero no soy fuerte, me sentía intimidada naturalmente por el y ahora estaba siendo interrogada y me enrede en mis propias palabras. El le diría a snoke y yo perdería credibilidad delante del líder. Tomo su casco y abandono el apartamento.

Tomé la ducha que había preparado y comencé a cuestionarme como fue que llegué hasta aquí, como fue que la simple tarea de la reclusión había llegado al punto de hacer enfurecer a Ren por temas personales, decidí no sentirme culpable, pues era el quien se esmeraba en entrar en mis pensamiento, y fue culpa de snoke que el llegara a ser mi entrenador.

Quise no volver a hablar con el, cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, fui hasta centro de comandos donde se encontraba Phasma para poder empezar con lo que se me había encomendado:

-Enviaré tropas a Jakku para encontrar a ese droide. Sí, Sabemos que es un droide tipo BB, color naranjo con blanco, Sí, También sabemos que tiene el trozo de mapa, Esta bien, Esta bien. Hasta luego. Hola Sarabi.- me dijo apenas colgó.- supongo que vienes para que partamos en tu primera misión. Hemos estado un poco ajetreados, ayer se rebeló un trooper y escapo con el prisionero que capturo Ren en el planeta Jakku. Tenemos información que la nave se estrelló, no sabemos nada sobre FN-2187 ni del piloto, necesitamos hallarlos.- se puso de pie, tomo su casco y comenzó a caminar, la seguí sin bacilar.

\- Nos dirigiremos a cerea…-

\- ¿cerea no fue destruida durante las guerras clones?- interrumpí

-como te decía…- retomo Phasma algo enojada.- nos dirigiremos a cerea, donde se encontró un pequeño pueblo sobreviviente, se creían extintos pero snoke le comunico a Ren que aun quedaban unos pocos.

-¿Por qué paso la información por Ren, tu y por ultimo a mi? ¿No sería mejor que se me dijera directamente a mi?- Pregunté por pura curiosidad, porque realmente no me importaba.

-Ren me dijo que dirías eso, en fin prepárate para subir a la nave, en cuanto parta la nave de Ren partiremos nosotros.- le dio algunas instrucciones a unos troopers y subimos a la nave.

Pronunciamos tanto el nombre de Ren que volvieron todas las palabras de la noche anterior a mi cabeza. La sacudí y traté de pensar en los nuevos reclutas, quería que se sintieran a salvo, que confiaran en mí, no quería que vivieran lo mismo que viví yo. No quería que llegaran a manos de Ren.

Llegamos a cerea, había sido un planeta parecido al mío, un planeta de cultivo, de gente sencilla, enemiga de la tecnología, creo que en ese sentido mi tarea sería difícil ahí, ¿Cómo convencería a un joven cereano a subir a una nave, para dirigirse a miles de kilómetros de su hogar solo para ser entrenado para primera orden?, supe de un maestro Jedi conocido como Ki-Adi-Mundiv, quien murió bajo la orden 66, Sabiendo que alguien como él, importante para el planeta y parte del consejo Jedi, pertenecía a ese planeta, mi tarea era aun mas difícil.

La nave aterrizó, en un sitio baldío, y un grupo de aldeanos se acerco observando con curiosidad, cuando bajamos nos encontramos con una anciana, que con un gesto nos invito a seguirla, no parecían asustados, creo que no estaban familiarizados con lo que ocurría en la galaxia. Nos llevo a una casita muy sencilla y nos ofreció té.

-Sabemos quienes son, ¿son de la primera orden verdad?, tenemos una joven llamada Oyuki, quien habla de ustedes como si fuesen una historia creada en su mente. Teníamos miedo pues ella decía que sentía la presencia de personas como el Darth Sidious en sus sueños.

-No debe temer, venimos en paz, solo queremos conocer a oyuki, queremos ofrecerle entrenamiento en la fuerza, ella podría ser muy poderosa y una gran aliada para nuestra batalla.- dije tratando de darle seguridad a aquella anciana.

La anciana miro con pena, como si fuésemos a matar a oyuki en ese mismo momento, se puso de pie y nos dirigió a algo como un pequeño huerto. Allí estaba ella, blanquísima como la nieve, con labios rojos vivos, era pequeña y delicada, no podía imaginármela ondeando un sable láser o simplemente encarando a Hux, Ren o a Snoke. La niña giró su cabeza y me miro directamente a los ojos, sus ojos eran oscuros y rasgados, sentía confianza en ella, para mi sorpresa Oyuki tomo una fruta de los árboles que nos rodeaban, ¡usando la fuerza! Esta niña sabía lo que hacía, sabía manejar la fuerza, sin entrenamiento. Se acerco a mi, tomo mi mano y me dijo:

-Ren nunca podrá sentir lo mismo que tu sientes por el, él ya olvido hace mucho tiempo lo que el amor significa.- me abrió la mano y dejo la fruta en ella. ¿Acaso ella podía saber el futuro? ¿Estaba leyendo mi mente? ¿Estaba leyendo la mente de Ren?

-El lo niega, pero parte de la fuerza también es el amor.- le dije como si le hablara a una niña pequeña que no entiende nada de la vida.- Oyuki, necesitamos que vengas conmigo, quiero me dejes entrenarte, quiero que controles esto a la perfección y quiero que ayudes a tu pueblo desde la primera orden.

-No puedo querida Sarabi, y tú también deberías alejarte de ahí, no hay lugar para un alma como la tuya en ese lugar de dolor y oscuridad.- me dijo con un tono maternal.- No puedo abandonar a mi pueblo y dejarlos a la deriva, desde aquí yo puedo saber cada cosa que sucede en la galaxia y puedo protegerlos, si me voy y soy entrenada por la primera orden, dejaré de escuchar las voces.

Se dio la media vuelta y fue a jugar con otros niños que la acompañaban. Me puse de pie y la mire irse, sentí envidia de la libertad de aquella niña, era tan pequeña y entendía todo tan bien, me gire y me dirigí a la nave.

Phasma como siempre estaba arreglando sus asuntos, cuando entre a la nave me miro con desconcierto:

-¿Dónde esta la niña?- la buscaba por detrás mío, como si oyuki estuviese escondida.

-No quiso venir conmigo, ella… ella ya puede controlar la fuerza y cree que es mas seguro para su pueblo seguir aquí, no creo que sea un daño para primera orden que una niña tan inteligente se quiera quedar en su hogar.- estaba sonriendo, estaba feliz de que oyuki fuese feliz en su planeta.

-¡ESTAS LOCA!, ¡sabes que si llegas sin la niña Snoke, Ren y Hux se volverán locos!, debes ir a buscarla, debes traerla ahora.- me dijo con los ojos prendidos en ira.

-Phasma, no puedo hacer eso, no puedo tráela a la fuerza, es peligroso entrenar a alguien en contra de su voluntad.- no sabía que hacer si no era yo, iría ella, no quería que oyuki sufriera, ni siquiera sabía si oyuki podría usar la fuerza en contra de Phasma.

La capitán salio por la puerta de la nave, impotente con su Blaster bajo el brazo, corrí detrás de ella pero fue imposible, caminaba tan rápido, la perdí de vista, la busque en la pequeña casa, en el huerto hasta que escuche gritos de niños entre los árboles del pequeño bosque que estaba en la parte trasera de la casa, corrí hacía los gritos, cada vez estaban mas cerca, un niño paso por mi lado con la cara llena de espanto y los ojos rebalsados de lagrimas.

-Phasma te pido que la sueltes.- le rogué cuando la vi con el pequeño cuello de oyuki entre sus manos.

-Se te encomendó una tarea fácil, tu quieres hacerla difícil.- apretaba el cuello de oyuki con fuerza, la pequeña me miró, soltó sus pequeñas manos del brazo de Phasma y se desintegro, desapareció. La capitán se volteo y me miro buscando un culpable, comenzó a caminar a paso pesado hacia mi, yo no entendía que pasaba, me asuste mucho, pero lancé a Phasma hacía uno de los árboles, intente pedirle disculpas con la mirada pero ella no me miraba, salí corriendo a la nave, solo sentía el ruido de mi respiración y el latir desenfrenado de mi corazón, en el camino encontré a la anciana, me detuve, la abracé y le pedí perdón.

-El destino se llevo a oyuki, ambas sabemos que esta mejor ahí.- me tomo de las manos y me miro a los ojos. Comencé a llorar, la solté y me subí a la nave, busque un cuarto donde poder, llorar y desahogar mi pena, rompí todo lo que encontré, grité y lloré, cuando derepente, siento que las puertas de la nave se cierran y la nave comienza a volar.

Pase mucho tiempo encerrada y aun así sentí que jamás llegaríamos a la base. No sabía que diría cuando llegara ahí. ¿Qué le diría a Snoke? ¿Qué diría Ren? Hux no me preocupaba. Decidí salir del cuarto y enfrentar a Phasma que debía estar hecha una furia.

-Lo siento Phasma, solo que pensaba solo en reclutar a los jóvenes que quisieran venir por voluntar propia. Mis padres básicamente me obligaron a unirme a la primera orden, por fortuna simpatizaba con la causa, pero cuando llegué a la base, todo era hostil, la gente no me hablaba, no me miraba, la gente no me respetaba, nadie confiaba en mi, solo quería que estos chicos no pasaran por lo mismo que yo.- le dije esperando un poco de comprensión, de todos Phasma parecía ser la mas normal.

-Las excusas no me las tienes que dar a mi, se las debes dar a Hux, Ren y Snoke.- me dijo sin ni siquiera mirarme, luego giró y me dijo con los dientes apretados.-¿Sabes lo que significa lo que acabas de hacer? Primero, insubordinación, porque aunque controles la fuerza, en este momento tu estas bajo mi mando, segundo, no cumpliste el acometido de la misión y tercero, lo que has echo conmigo tirandome contra ese árbol, es un acto de traición.

-Phasma realmente lo siento, nunca quise… nunca, jamás haría algo en tu contra, solo que temí por la vida de la pequeña, yo no quiero hacer esto, ¡no quiero esclavizar niños!- puse mis manos en mi cara, no lloré pero trataba de tranquilizarme.

Llegamos a la base, me baje de la nave y me dirigí directamente a mi apartamento. No quería ver, ni hablar con nadie, quería pensar en que diablos le diría a Snoke por lo que hice. Estaba inquieta, pensé en desaparecer del planeta, irme a un planeta lejano, al abismo de la galaxia, a algún lugar donde nadie me encontrara jamás, pero yo no era así, debía enfrentar lo que hice. De pronto sentí el escalofrío, las nauseas, que quería Ren ahora, ¿será que Phasma le fue con el chisme y ya sabe todo lo que paso? Llegué a mi cuarto y me tumbe sobre la cama, no quería nada mas.

Unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron, cuando abrí un trooper me paso una carta sin decirme ni una palabra, cerré la puerta me senté sobre el sofá, abrí la carta y la comencé a leer:

" _Misión nº45BH02:_

 _Planeta: cerea_ _Misión: búsqueda de jóvenes para entrenamiento en la fuerza_

 _Encargado de tropas: Capitán Phasma_ _Encargado de reclutamiento: Sarabi M._

 _Soldados a cargo: HJ-2564, BN-8989_

 _Informe: llegamos alrededor de las 10:00AM al planeta de cerea, donde encontramos un pequeño pueblo. El sujeto buscado de nombre Oyuki K. fue atendido por la señorita Sarabi M. sin éxito. Abandono del planeta 12:56PM (Hora de la base starkiller)_

 _Observaciones: se presento subordinación de la encargada de reclutamiento resultando en la desintegración del sujeto Oyuki K."_

¿Quién había enviado esto? ¿Por qué me lo enviaron?, comencé a pensar en el discurso que le daría Snoke sobre esto, Hux y Ren ya no me interesaban, desde el primer momento estuve aquí por el y si debo irme será por voluntad de el.

Camine a la sala de proyección para ver si podía comunicarme con Snoke yo sola, sin ayuda de nadie, quizás así no me enredaría en la historia y no sentiría el peso de las miradas de otros. Por el pasillo me encontré a Phasma:

-Necesitamos hablar.- Dijo tomándome de un brazo y lanzándome a una de las varias salas de reuniones en ese pasillo.- ¿Recibiste la carta que te mandé?

-Si.- le dije nerviosa.- iba camino a la sala de proyección para poder explicarle al líder Snoke que fue lo que paso en cerea.

-Que no se te ocurra hablar con Snoke en este momento, tiene asuntos mas importantes en este minuto, puede que lo que paso en cerea no lo sepa nadie, si es que sabes guardar un secreto, si lo quieres, ese informe desaparecerá.

¿Qué? Creo que la cara de desconcierto que puse fue bastante obvia.

-Mira, ¿recuerdas que ayer antes de irnos Ren se fue en su nave?

-Si, Si recuerdo-

-Bueno se dirigía a Takodana, un planeta que oculta a algunos la resistencia, fue comunicado que el trooper desertor estaba ahí con el droide BB, con una chatarrera de Jakku, con un viejo hombre de la alianza rebelde llamado Han Solo, se desato una batalla, donde Ren trajo como prisionera a la chatarrera, la están interrogando en este momento, así que aprovecha la revuelta, vete a tu cuarto, duerme un poco, y olvídate de todo.- me palmeteo el hombro y se fue.

Y ahí quede yo, mirando el horizonte, perdida en mis pensamientos, se estaba desatando una guerra.

Me dirigí a los aposentos de Ren, quería dejarle entrever lo que había pasado para saber que opinaba, sabía que Oyuki estuvo en su mente, y sabía que el podría ver la mía y saber que había sucedido, sin embargo no tuve miedo de su juicio. Toqué el intercom:

-Ren, Soy yo, necesito hablar de cierta cosa contigo.- La puerta se abrió automáticamente, el estaba sentado en algo que parecía un sillón, pero no se veía cómodo como uno.

-Sé lo que pasó en Cerea, te entiendo y no te podría exigir mas, sé también lo que Phasma te propuso y creo que esta bien que hayas aceptado. Yo, Estoy confundido. Encontré a una joven sensible a la fuerza, no ha sido entrenada, y de hecho descubrió su poder durante la interrogación, ella pudo entrar en mi mente, por primera vez sentí la vulnerabilidad. Por fin sentí lo que tu sientes por mi, perderse en una mirada, sentir su poder, querer poseer de todas las formas que existen.

-¿Me dejaste entrar para contarme que te enamoraste de la chatarrera?- lo mire enfurecida, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Aconsejarlo?

-Quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que tuviste que pasar, por todo lo que sientes por mi sin ser correspondida, pero de verdad que necesitas cambiar tu forma de pensar, debes dejar de caer por mi, debes dejar de mirarme de la manera que lo haces, debes dejar de pensar…

-Ren, no puedo, no puedo pasar cerca de ti y no querer enredarme entre tus brazos, no puedo escuchar tu voz sin que se erice la piel ¡NO PUEDO¡.

El jamás lo entendería, estoy segura que esta chica a pesar de ser de la resistencia caería por el, ¿Quién no lo haría?

-Sabes, mejor me voy, me voy de la base, me alejo de todo esto, dejo atrás todo, y te doy mi palabra, tu sabes que será así, jamás interferiré en los planes de la primera orden.- le dije con mucha tranquilidad, por primera vez y desde que llegué a la base, que no me sentía tan tranquila, ya no quería mas, quería regresar con mis padres y dedicarme a lo que siempre debí ser, solo una campesina.

-Sarabi, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, yo daré tus excusas a snoke, pero no quiero que te sientas obligada a permanecer aquí bajo la soberbia de Hux y sobre todo, quiero que dejes de pensar en mi.

Tenía la garganta seca, quise tragar mi propia saliva y no pude, jamás había sentido el rechazo de esta manera, el me dijo tan fríamente que me alejara, no le interesaba yo ni como mujer ni como aliada, me dolía el pecho, sentía que quería romperle la cara y al mismo tiempo llorar en sus brazos. Todo este tiempo desperdiciado, tratando de encajar en un lugar para que una chatarrera me lo quitara después de una interrogación. Odiaba a esa mujer pero no quería hacerle daño, quería ser ella, para poder saber como se sentía que Ren te mirara enamorado.

Mientras caminaba hacía mi departamento, sentí como Hux activaba su juguete succiona-soles. Debía estar feliz, no se cuales eran sus planes, ni me importaban, pero el maldito ruido retumbaba por todos los pasillos.

Llegue a mi apartamento y senté en el sofá para reflexionar un poco. Sentí una revuelta fuera de mi apartamento, pero ya había decidido que nada de lo que pasara en esta maldita nave me incumbía, no me interesaba si había un maldito Rathtar suelto, no me importaba si el maldito sol que Hux aspiraba reventaba en ese instante. Armé mi maleta, puse todo lo que me pertenecía, solo me deje la ropa que llevaba que pertenecía a la Primera Orden, porque cuando llegué aquí era una niña y esa ropa ya no me quedaba buena. Salí de mi apartamento sin angustia, no extrañaría nada de esta nave, y de hecho descubrí que lo odiaba todo, el frío, la escala de grises de los muros, las luces de los intercoms, los trajes blancos de los troopers, el ruido retumbante de botas todo el día, la oscuridad… LO ODIABA TODO.

Caminé hasta el subterráneo de la nave para sacar una nave y escapar sin que nadie me viera. Hasta que descubrí que en uno de los pasillos mecano de casi tres pisos más arriba Kylo hablaba con un hombre.

Traté de escuchar, pero no se oía nada, trate de entrar en la mente de Kylo pero no pude, tampoco pude entrar en la mente del hombre que lo acompañaba. Estuvieron discutiendo un tiempo, hasta que vi a Kylo Desenfundar su sable y penetrarlo en aquel hombre. Quedé horrorizada, quedé perpleja, estaba ahí congelada en el tiempo, sin pensar, sin respirar, ¿Cómo es que paso? De todas formas ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién era el, que hizo para que Kylo lo matara?, su cuerpo empezó a caer, lo vi caer, y lo vi aterrizar 3 pisos mas debajo de mi. Lo miré mucho tiempo, con la estupida esperanza de que se moviera, alguien comenzó a disparar, no era un Blaster era algo mucho mas poderoso, no pude ver quien era la persona que disparaba, pero lo hacía contra Kylo, entendí que aquel hombre no estaba solo en esa nave. Kylo corrió en sentido contrario a los disparos y desapareció.

Aunque mi mente en ese momento era una bolsa de gatos, tome fuerzas y monté un POD de escape. Metí mis cosas y salí. Antes de irme quise ver por ultima vez los parajes del planeta que me cobijo por tanto tiempo, la nieve que alguna vez me pareció acogedora, el bosque que estaba unos metros mas allá, y aunque era difícil ver entre tanto disparo y ajetreo, vi entremedio de ese bosque, luces de sables, mi corazón quiso acercarse y mirar pero mi mente me decía que me alejara los mas pronto posible, cuando vi que la luz del juguete gigante de Hux desaparecía y un gran remezon comenzó a quebrar el piso, el planeta estaba literalmente partiéndose por la mitad, la base starkiller estaba por colapsar, arranqué lo mas rápido que pude, me camufle entre las naves de la resistencia y me fui.

Ahora que ya estoy lejos y que creo haber escapado de todo lo que significa la primera orden, quiero recomenzar, pensar que cosas estaban bien y que cosas estaban mal. Tal vez la resistencia no peleaba una causa perdida, tal vez era ahí donde pertenecía, tal vez todo este tiempo que estuve en la primera orden lo hice porque estaba atada sentimentalmente con Kylo, o tal vez con Ben.

3 meses después, de haber dejado atrás mi vida como reclutadora para la primera orden, he sentido un nuevo llamado, lo confundí con snoke, pero ahora sé que es Ben, llamándome. Ya no es kylo quien me necesita, si no Ben.


End file.
